Secrets of the Heart
by Amelibum
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to WHPFY... BB in a relationship with Parker! Both Booth and Brennan need to deal with the events of the past before they can move on to the rest of their lives...
1. Chapter 1

**SOTH Secrets of the Heart. New Acronym!! :D **

**Secrets of the Heart**

**So here is the sequel... I have decided to start this when Brennan is just getting back at work. Yeah I know, you're all probably going... but hang on we're going to miss everything! Not true! There is going to be a lot of flashbacks in this story... and I hope this method works for everyone and you enjoy reading... So without further ado..**

**Enjoy!!  
**  
**Btw, in connection to this stories prequel - I suggest you go and read it, there may be things that are referred to and also, it just gives you a better back story anyway. **

* * *

Brennan POV

"I'm not going to over do it, Booth. I have been off for the regulation time for the injuries I suffered and I'm more than ready to go back to work." I looked over at him as he drove with only his right hand on the wheel, his left hand came across to grab my right and I gave him a reassuring squeeze. Parker sat in the back of the SUV listening intently to the adult conversation.

"Actually, you have only been off for six weeks. You only got out of the wheelchair two days ago. I'm just worried, that's all"

"You don't have to worry about me, Booth. Anyway, I think it's time you went back to work too, while I do appreciate all the alpha-male tendencies being shown these past few weeks, I can take care of myself now." he laughed and let go of my hand.

"What's alpha-male tencies daddy?" Booth laughed

"Don't worry Bud" Booth then turned his attention back to Bones "Okay, but if you need anything. Anything at all..."

"I'll call you, promise" he nodded and the car ride continued in silence except for the occasional comment from Parker until Booth stopped in front of the lab. I must have took too long in getting out of the car or looked afraid as it wasn't too long before Booth's hand returned to mine and this time he was the one giving the reassuring squeeze.

"If you aren't ready, Bones. You don't have to go back."

"I know, Booth, but there is no reason why I can't go back. Physically, I'm well enough."

"I wasn't only talking about physically Bones" I had already realised that.

"I'm okay, Booth really. Stop making such a fuss. I should go. I'll call you around lunch time, have a good day Parker" I gave both boys a slight smile and turned to get out of the car.

"Wait" I turned back towards Booth as my arm was grabbed.

"Booth... I'm real.." his lips on mine stopped me mid-sentence. I was taken by surprise but quickly recovered to return his kiss, and I tried to convey my feelings through it.

"Ewwwww! Daddy, that's yucky!" Booth and I pulled apart guiltily and Booth gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Have fun" he gave me a smirk and I shook my head and got out of the car giving him a slight wave before watching the SUV drive out of the parking lot and onto the road.

I started to walk inside and stopped just past the entrance. I looked around the building that I had spent nearly 24 hours a day, 7 days a week inside for almost 6 months of my life. I had spent so much time here, and I always used to feel so calm. The Jeffersonian Institute was my home away from home and I always thought it would be, but standing inside the doors of the magnificent structure I felt like I was entering into an unknown. I didn't want to be here. Logically, it was probably because I hadn't been here in so long, but I was so in touch with my feelings lately because of Booth that I knew it was because I wanted to be with him. After all I was his fiance.

"_**You know, for someone that doesn't believe in the archaic tradition of marriage, you certainly seem to enjoy saying fiance" I grinned and snuggled closer to Booth's naked body as we lazily lay in bed on a Saturday morning. He was lying on his back and I was curled into his side trying to use his body heat to keep warm on the relatively cold DC morning. It was only 7:00 and we had both woken up too early and couldn't get back to sleep.  
**_

"_**It's a very strange word, Booth, I just find it really amusing when I say it" he laughed at me and I hit his arm that was protectively hanging over my shoulder.  
**_

"_**Ouch! Come on Bones, why would you find a word amusing?" he then continued to laugh at me again  
**_

"_**I don't know Booth. I just do." I pouted at him  
**_

"_**Oh, so you realize that you, scientific Dr Brennan, are making no sense so you make yourself look cute" I smiled  
**_

"_**Well it worked didn't it?" I heard the smile in his voice  
**_

"_**Yes, I suppose it did" I felt him move slightly from next to me and then suddenly he was on top of me. He grinned down at me  
**_

"_**Although you always look cute to me" I smiled, shyly.  
**__**  
"Thanks"  
**__**  
"You're welcome" Then his lips came crashing onto mine and all thoughts about the word fiance went right out of my mind**_

I smiled at the memory and looked down at the ring that was now shining brightly as it hit the lights at the top of the building. We had gone out together and he had bought me the beautiful ring. I hadn't wanted a ring at first, I found it patronizing when any woman would come up and always ask to look at the ring, that wasn't what getting engaged was about, but Booth had reasoned with me.

"Oh come on, I know you want one and I'm sure Angela is one of those girls and she did get me back, do it for her. We can go tomorrow, won't even have Parker to think about as he's at his friends place"

I had agreed and the next day I begrudgingly got into my wheelchair and we went to a jewellery store in town. The ring was white gold and had a central diamond with two sapphire genuine diamonds surrounding it. There were then three more diamonds on each side of the ring. It was simply stunning and I had spent nearly the whole day looking at it.

I looked around the lab and breathed in the familiar smells and took in everything that was happening. It was then that I heard Hodgins and Zack bickering as usual and I grinned and continued on my way to my office. I walked through the door and hung my coat up and sat down at my desk. I looked around my office and noticed that nothing was really different, except for a photo that I had never seen before. It was a lovely photo of Booth, Parker and myself and I realised that it had been taken the week before at Parker's birthday party.

I picked the photo up to have a closer look, the moment that was caught so perfectly was Parker blowing out his six birthday candles that adorned the ice-hockey cake that Booth had had made especially for this day. Booth knelt next to him grinning and Booth's arm was wrapped securely around my frame as I was sitting in my wheelchair. I put the photo back on my desk and started to slowly get through the pile of paperwork that I had been told to complete.

It wasn't too long before there was a knock on the door and four bodies crammed through the door. All with a well co-ordinated  
"Welcome back Dr Brennan!"

I gave them a quick nod "Thanks guys"

We all chatted for around five minutes before everyone went back to work, except for Angela who moved to the couch and motioned for me to do the same. I did just that and she picked up my hand.

"It's so beautiful!"

"Angela, you saw this ring a long time ago"

"I know, but Bren! You? Getting married? I never thought it would happen"

"Oh thanks!"

"Oh, no I didn't mean it like that, I just mean you were always so independent, but really Bren, Booth is totally, head over heels in love with you" I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I know"

"Anyway, are you sure you're ready for work? I mean you still look, well, injured"

"Really, Ange. You're as bad as Booth. Can you just not? I've had him acting all alpha-male on me all morning"

"Okay, but really Brennan noone would blame you if you wanted a few more days at least"

"Well I don't! I'm ready to work, so would you mind?"

Angela looked shocked and I regretted raising my voice.

"Sorry Ange, but I'm fine. A few scratches and bruises aren't going to stop me" I looked out the window and saw Hodgins picking up various torches. I raised an eyebrow at Ange.

"Why does Hodgins have so many torches?"

"Ah, well our latest case looks like a murder weapon might be a torch. It's so strange, anyway they are trying to figure out what type."

I stared at them and watched as Hodgins pointed a torch towards my office and the light flicked past my eyes.

_**All I could see was the headlights of that truck pointing straight at me and then the sudden impact of the truck colliding with my car. I felt the car roll, many times and then stop - upside down - against a tree. I tried to move my feet, but they were stuck, I started to smell gas and knew that I had to get out of the car.  
**_

_**It was then that all the movement caught up with my body and the adrenalin slowed which made the pain become unbearable. I started to call for help, but it was too late, my voice was failing me and it wasn't long before I felt myself going into the dark.  
**_

I screamed and shut my eyes, and when I opened them again I was back in my office with a panicked Angela looking at me.

"Sweetie? Brennan? Are you alright? Brennan!" I didn't answer her.

"I have to get out, I have to get out" I kept chanting to myself and I heard Angela's voice.

"I'll get help, you're okay sweetie."

* * *

Review? Please :D


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all... I'm really sorry! Currently only weeks to exams so my mind is completely on getting them done then I'll have weeks to write fanfics :D**

No POV for this chapter....

----------------------------

"Booth" he answered the phone with a quick greeting, still staring at the paperwork on his desk.

"Booth! It's Angela, I need you to come to the lab, Brennan has gone weird."

"What do you mean weird, Angela?" there was a pause as he heard some static.

"I'm looking at her right now, Booth she is curled up on the couch chanting to herself" Booth had already got his jacket and keys and was on his way to the car.

"What's she saying?"

"_I have to get out_, please Booth, hurry she won't talk to me"

"Try and stay calm Ange, I'll be there really soon" he hung up and ran the last hundred metres and quickly got into his car and made his way to the lab.

----------------------------------

"Brennan" Angela gently shook Brennan's shoulder as she had been doing for the last five minutes.

"Brennan, talk to me sweetie" Angela didn't get any reply in return, just the soft chanting continuing.

"I have to get out, I have to get out" Angela shook her head and patted Brennan's shoulder.

Brennan had curled herself into a ball on the couch and it looked like she didn't want to move from her current position. Her eyes were open, and continued to blink at a normal rate, but they didn't focus on anyone when they spoke or when they walked past her eye level. She was completely detached from the world around her.

It wasn't long before Booth came barrelling through the door. He made his way over to Brennan straight away and shook her shoulder like Angela had been doing.

"What happened?" he asked. Angela shrugged.

"We were talking about Hodgins and torches, and then she was looking at them and she just seemed to tune out of our conversation then she was chanting then a few minutes later she was like she is now"

"Temp? It's Booth can you say something?" Booth almost fell off his chair as her eyes finally moved to his and she stared straight back at him.

"Okay, Angela, I'm going to take her home" he got up and grabbed her coat and lifted Brennan off the couch.

"Come on Bones, let's get you out of here" he gently encircled her with his arms and pulled her towards him. She leant against him as he put her coat on and grabbed her bag. He looked around and nodded to Angela.

"Can you tell Cam?"

Angela nodded "Yeah, I'll take care of it, you take care of her Booth"

"Don't worry I will"

--------------------------------------

As Booth drove towards the house that Brennan and he now shared he looked over towards her every chance he had, making sure she was still there. He had grip of her hand, that was resting on her leg and he was squeezing it as well, and was thankful when she turned to look at him and gave him a smile that almost looked like she was asleep. They were around five minutes from home when she surprisingly started a conversation.

"I'm sorry for scaring you" his grip on her hand increased

"You have nothing to be sorry for, we're nearly home okay?" she nodded in reply and let her head slant onto the window and she rested against it, letting her eyes droop shut as they drove.

He let her rest as he drove, at least this way she couldn't argue with him.

When they finally made it home, he helped her out of the car and upstairs. She whispered a thanks and made her way into their bedroom pretty much straight away. He followed her a few minutes later, just as she was changing into tracksuit pants.

"Are you okay?" she nodded slightly and continued getting changed and made her way into bed.

"Are you sure? It's a bit early for bed.."

"I just need some rest, Booth" she sighed and lay on her side and closed her eyes.

"Aren't we going to talk about what happened? You scared Angela, you just wouldn't pay any attention to anyone"

"I'll apologise to her later, I just need some rest, please Booth"

"Temp, we need to talk about this" he moved to the side of the bed on the side she was facing and knelt down. She opened her eyes and he was surprised to see some tears making their way down her cheek.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry" he rubbed his thumb over her cheek and wiped some of the tears away.

"I couldn't get out, I was stuck and my legs wouldn't move. I had to get out, I could smell the gas. I have to get out"

"You're talking about the accident?" She nodded in reply

"You got out, they managed to get you out" she sobbed

"I was so scared, and you weren't there. I was so scared" she started to cry and Booth stood and sat on the bed next to her and lifted her head onto his lap

"Sssh, you're okay. I'm not going anywhere. I'm always going to be here. I promise." he pushed a bit of hair out of her face. He kicked his shoes of his feet and took his jacket off and then lay down next to Brennan.

She moved over and then put her head onto his chest.

"Did you miss me?" he stopped his actions.

"Of course I did, more than anything in the world"

"Then why didn't you come back for me earlier? I couldn't live without you..." she corrected herself "... I can't live without you. Are you going to leave me again Booth?"

"I'm not leaving again, I promise" She seemed to accept that answer. They stayed there in that position for some time, both content to stay in the silence that had developed in the room. It was Booth who broke it first.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there" he stated. She lifted her body up and leant over to look him in the eyes.

"It's okay" he smiled at her and closed the remaining distance to kiss her.

"We still need to talk properly" she nodded at him and moved back down to rest on his chest.

"Not now, later okay?"

"Okay"

--------------------

**Until we meet again.... Review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here we are again... First of all, I'm really sorry for the wait that is happening between chapters. My exams are now all done (Yay!) so I can really concentrate on this story now and the new Grey's Anatomy one I'm writing.... I hope you're all still here.**

**I'll have two more chapters up by the end of this week, then I'm going on a week holiday. After that, hopefully I'll get a few in by Christmas.**

**Okay... down to what you came here for. No, I don't mean me blabbering on. Bit of a Brennan/Parker chapter here. This is kind of a guide to what this sequel is going to be about.**

**Enjoy!**

--------------------

It was a sunny, but cool Sunday morning. Brennan was given the week off and was now sleeping soundly in Booth's and her bed. Booth had showered, dressed and eaten and was ready to go into work. He stopped off into their bedroom on the way out the door and hoped he wasn't going to wake her up, six in the morning was way too early for a Sunday.

He tiptoed into the room and noted the soft snoring sound emitting from her that he found so cute. He quickly crawled onto the bed and kissed her cheek and whispered a quiet goodbye. Unfortunately, she was awake almost immediately.

"Booth?" she mumbled sleepily slightly opening her right eye to look up at him, he gave her a smile.

"What time is it?" she groaned when he answered and snuggled further under the blankets "Too early." He laughed softly.

"I know Bones, I have to go, long trip. You going to be alright with Parker today?" she nodded in reply, and he realised she was nowhere near awake. "I better go Bones, I'll see you tonight. Have fun okay?"

Again she nodded and then drifted off to sleep. He stepped off the bed and quickly went into Parker's room to say goodbye to him. He didn't wake at all and in a minute or two Booth was out the door.

------------------

Parker slept in to close to nine thirty which Brennan was thankful for, it gave her plenty of time to shower, dress and prepare breakfast for the young boy. Parker and Bones has become quite close since the surprise death of Rebecca, Brennan had in one way become Parker's mother. Booth, Brennan and Parker often went out as a 'family' when Brennan was on leave. Brennan loved the idea of an opportunity for it to be just her and Parker, and when Booth had to go on an essential FBI team-building course in a town over an hour away she jumped at the chance. She turned from her seat at the bench to see Parker, decked out in superman pyjamas wipe the sleep from his eyes as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Dr Bones" he smiled at her and sat next to her at the bench

"Morning Parker, did you sleep well?" he nodded in reply

"I'm hungry"

"Thought you might have been, your dad said you would like some pancakes, so I've made some already" she grabbed a plate from the cupboard just above her and dished out a kid-size helping of pancakes and added some maple syrup on top.

"Thanks Dr Bones, but I don't feel like pancakes today can I just have some cereal?" Brennan tried to disguise her hurt and smiled slightly and made Parker a bowl of cereal.

"So what do you want to do today while your dad's gone?" She sat next to him at the bench and watched him eat.

"I just feel like resting today, Dr Bones. Maybe watch a movie?"

"Are you sure? Don't want to go to the museum? I prepared this tour for you and you can see all the big dinosaurs"

"No thanks Dr Bones, can I go back to my room now?"

"Are you sure you don't want to do something, seems a bit silly for us to spend all day lazing around"

"I don't want to go out today" he yelled and got off his stool and quickly made his way down the hall.

Brennan looked at the stool that Parker had just vacated and sighed. Although she had been excited about spending the day alone with Parker, she was also worried at the same time. She knew she wasn't cut out for being a mother, she just wasn't the mothering type of person and she didn't know why she thought she could have done it. She looked down at her watch and made note of the time. It was ten o'clock in the morning, in six hours Booth was expected to be home. She didn't want him to come home and have Parker and her at loggerheads over something as stupid as what they were doing for the day. She should have just accepted that he wanted to watch a movie and left it at that. She could do this.

She got off her stool and headed down to Parker's room lightly knocking before opening the door. He was lying down on his bed facing the opposite direction as she entered.

"Hey Parker, I'm sorry about that. What movie did you want to watch?" she only received a mumble in response.

"I didn't quite get that, Parker" the response was louder this time.

"I don't want to watch any movies with you" she didn't understand it, hadn't he said only a few minutes ago that that was exactly what he wanted to do?

"I thought you wanted to watch some movies?"

"I do, just not with you"

"Oh, Okay" she turned and exited the room feeling anything but okay. She shook her head and went to get some work to do, anything to keep her mind off the most recent rejection.

------------

The day passed without any contact between the two except for lunch where Brennan had forced herself to be nice to Parker, despite him not deserving it. He had been mean to her, when all she had been trying to do was be the best that she could be with her limited skills as a mother. She had not deserved the treatment and as soon as he left to return to the movie he was watching she cleaned up and made her way back to her work.

It was around five thirty when Brennan had finally had enough with the situation. She made her way to where Parker now was, in the lounge room watching his current movie.

"Parker, what's wrong with you today? Why didn't you want to be around me today? I thought we'd have heaps of fun"

"I just didn't want to do anything today" he paused the movie and turned his body towards her.

"It's more than that, you didn't want to be around me, have I done something?"

"No, I just didn't want to do anything, can I go back to my movie Dr Bones?" she almost relented and didn't notice her voice rise with anger when the boy obviously ignored how much he had hurt her with his rejection.

"No, Parker I want to know why. You were very bad mannered today!" he seemed to be almost surprised by the anger in her tone as she spoke.

"I don't want you to be my mom! You're not my mom!" he yelled back at her.

"I know I'm not your mother, Parker. I'm not trying to be!"

"Yes you are! You are stealing my dad! All he thinks about is you and he doesn't even think about my mom anymore! You broke up my family, if you hadn't come, my mom would be alive today!" She was instantly silenced and when she eventually got her voice back, she was much quieter.

"Parker, your mom and dad weren't together long before your dad met me. Your mom was in an accident, it wouldn't have mattered if she was with your dad or not"

"Stop trying to be my mom, I wouldn't ever want you as my mother, I hate you" he turned the television off and ran to his room closing his door with a loud bang.

She stood in shock, as a few tears slowly made their way down her face. All her fears were coming up, she was kidding herself. She could never be a mother, she didn't have the skills. She couldn't be a mother and she never would. It was with that revelation to herself that made her move. Numbly, she made her way down the corridor and saw the time on the clock next to her bed as she reached at the back of her closet. In only ten minutes Booth was expected back and she couldn't face him like this. She needed to be quick. She reached for her suitcase and quickly packed it with clothes and other necessities. She wrote a quick note on the bench in the kitchen, telling Parker she has gone to Angela's, his dad would be home soon. She knew it was irresponsible, she was running just like she knew she would when all her fears were exposed.

She grabbed her phone and laptop and quickly made her way towards the door, but just as she was about to go out, the door opened and Booth walked in.

"Hey!" he grinned at her and leaned in to give her a kiss. She stood still and turned her back to the wall next to the door and slid down it.

She listened to him talk about his day from some other annoying agents and all the activities that they had to do to how the weather was. It sounded all so normal, and it distracted her from what she was about to do. He eventually realised that she wasn't an active participant in the conversation and he turned to her and for the first time realised the suitcase that sat beside her.

"Ah, what's going on?"

"I was just on my way out"

"Isn't Parker here? You two have fun today?"

"Yeah, he's in his room. We had oh so much fun" she added sarcastically and leant her head against the wall and closed her eyes, it had been an exhausting day.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Bones" he smiled slightly. She didn't.

"It's not funny Booth" he shrugged and made his way towards her, crouching in front of her.

"What's up?"

"I thought I could do this Booth. I really thought that I could do this"

"Do what? What happened today?"

She reached up and stroked his cheek "I was happy to do this, Booth. I knew that it wasn't me, that I probably wouldn't be able to do it, but I was happy to try, for you, but I can't do this anymore, Booth"

He grabbed her hand and steadied her. "You can't do what?"

"Us"

"I don't understand, what happened?"

"I just realised that this isn't going to work. I'll always love you, Booth. I'm not a mother, you know that. I'm just not that person and I realized that today. So I'm going to go to Angela's" he was speechless, what had happened today in this house to cause such a massive change in her mindset?

"It's okay Booth, you don't have to say anything. I'm just going to go. I don't regret this Booth, I never will, we just aren't going down the same path. Goodbye Booth."

She squeezed his hand and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, before standing and making her way out of the apartment with her suitcase trailing behind.

As a lone tear escaped and cascaded down his cheek he felt an object in his palm. He slowly opened his hand.

The object that sat on his palm, which would make more tears escape, was that of Brennan's engagement ring. How had it all come apart so quickly?

------

**Oh! by the way... I want to say a special thanks to all my loyal reviewers. Love all of you very muchly!**

**Review?? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all... Thanks to all of you that are still reviewing. Means a lot. Secondly - Just want to address something that came up from a review. I'm from Australia, so the car thing? We drive on the left side of the road... therefore the driver sits on the right hand side. Just though I would clarify that so you'll know that BB are not contortionists (Thanks mendenbar)**

And here it is... the next chapter.... This one is kind of a filler.... doesn't have much in it, but kind of joins the last chapters and the next one together. 

**Intense and sweet according to my beta.**

**Anyway, this is how it turned out... You may have noticed that I'm kind of changing the POV's a lot and sometimes going for a more general look, I'll be continuing this for a while let me know if you like it that way, or with POV's.**

**Enjoy!**

**-------**

He couldn't believe it. It was all too confusing for his exhausted mind to figure out. She had... left? Just like that, she had gone. He needed to find out what had happened at this house today to find out why it had happened. It just didn't make any sense. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts but they wouldn't go away. He slipped the ring into his back pocket. He would fix this, but it would help if he knew what 'this' was and the only other person that would know would be Parker.

He slowly made his way down the corridor and knocked on Parker's bedroom door, pushing it open slightly.

"Hey bud"

Parker grinned and ran to his father. "I missed you daddy"

"Yeah, missed you too bud, what did you get up to today?"

Parker visibly flinched. "Not much, just some movies"

"Oh? Thought Bones would have taken you out somewhere"

Parker shrugged "Didn't want to go anywhere" and he made his way back to his bed.

"Did something happen today, Parker?"

"No, why?"

"Bones is gone Parker, something must have happened"

"Oh" was his only answer.

"Parker? What Happened?"

"I didn't mean it daddy, I promise"

Booth instantly hunched forward. "Didn't mean to do what, Parker?"

"It was an accident, I yelled at Dr Bones, I didn't mean it" tears started to fall down the young boys face. "I'm sorry daddy, I'm real sorry"

"What did you say, Parker? It's really important" Parker slowly lifted his eyes and met Booth's.

"I told her I hated her and that she should stop being my mum" Booth felt his anger grow and turned away from his son.

"Why would you do that, Parker? Why?"

"I didn't mean it, I was just angry and she is everywhere and I miss my mum, I want her to come back"

Booth grimaced. "I know you do, but getting angry at Bones isn't going to help that is it?" Parker obediently shook his head.

"I'm sorry daddy"

"Yeah, bud, I know"

-------

" _Stop trying to be my mom, I wouldn't ever want you as my mom, I hate you" _

The words were going through Brennan's head over and over. Everytime she heard it, it got worse. Parker's words had hit her deeply and she didn't quite know how to get over them. It was like he wanted her to leave and never come back, and now she knew she had hurt Booth and she had never wanted to do that. Never.

She had made her way to Angela's slowly and when she had made it, Angela had kept quiet and hadn't asked about it, but now, the next morning, she wanted to know the details and Brennan didn't have the strength to keep her at bay. So Brennan told Angela about the previous day and found herself, once again, tearing up as she recited Parker's harsh words.

"So you just left? You didn't even tell Booth about what had happened?"

Brennan shook her head and sighed.

"Look, sweetie, I know it was hard to hear, but Parker is really young and doesn't understand all of the world yet, and he would really be missing his mom"

"You're making excuses for him?"

"No.. I... I just mean that you can't exactly blame him. He's only a kid"

Brennan shrugged and seemed to understand where Parker was coming from. After all, they had all moved in together pretty quickly. Booth and Brennan hadn't even had the opportunity to talk about what had happened the previous year. It was rather sudden, she concluded.

"Yeah I suppose you're right"

Angela stared at her. "Of course I'm right, sweetie" she winked at her and got off the couch that they were both on. "You need to talk to Booth, it wasn't his fault"

Brennan just smiled in return.

--------

He didn't know how he was going to fix it, he knew he wanted to, he knew that somehow, in some way he could fix it, but he didn't know how. Everything that came to his mind, wouldn't help Brennan now. He knew that she still had doubts about being a mother and what Parker had said hadn't helped, but this wasn't all Parker's fault. He may have not helped the situation, by saying what he did, but it wasn't his fault. In some odd way, he felt relieved that this had happened now, that all her insecurities had finally come out. Maybe, just maybe it was better this way.

All he really cared about was getting Brennan back, and he was prepared to do anything for that to happen.

He twisted his phone in his hand once more, as he had been doing nervously for the last ten minutes. He just couldn't figure out what he was going to say. He would think that the direct approach was best, then decide that it wasn't and hang up before the call even had the chance to connect. Finally, he got the courage and without any preparation he dialed and waited.

It wasn't until at least five rings, that she finally answered, not looking at the caller ID but having a fair idea about who it was.

"Booth?"

"Yeah, it's me"

"Hey"

"Hey" _well this was definitely going great so far,_ he thought to himself.

"Listen, Bones, I... uh.. I talked to Parker"

"Thought you would have"

"Yeah, he didn't mean it Bones, he's just missing Rebecca"

"Yeah, I know that"

"It's not about Parker, is it?"

She smiled to herself, he knew her better than she knew herself. "No, it's not"

"I don't know how to fix this" she stayed silent, mildly shocked at his confession, he never liked to admit that he didn't know what to do. She liked that about him, he was so sure of himself, yet this piece of vulnerability seemed to feel oddly refreshing.

"It's not your fault"

"Okay"

Their words were quiet and soft and were spoken with a sense of sadness.

"I'm sorry Booth"

"It's okay"

"No, it's not. I didn't want to run but I couldn't stay there. I knew that all these feelings about not being a good mother were going to come up eventually, but I hoped that yesterday Parker and I would have a great day and I might actually feel like I could do it. Then it went horribly and I just didn't understand. He blames me for Rebecca's death, Booth"

"What?"

"He said - you are stealing my dad. All he thinks about is you and he doesn't even think about my mum anymore. You broke up my family, if you hadn't come, my mum would be alive today" she almost smiled at the irony, she remember the words as if Parker were yelling them at her at that moment.

"I'll talk to him, Bones. He didn't mean any of it, not really. He just had a bad day yesterday, that's all"

"It's not all his fault, I know that. It just didn't help having that yelled at me, that's all"

"If he could take it back, he would. He loves you. When are you going to come home?"

Home. The word swam around her head. Was it really her home? Booth and Parker were a family. Was she just the add on? Was she the extra wheel of their duo that didn't need to be there?

"I don't know, Booth. Maybe it's better to just leave it for a while"

The silence on the other end deafened her and she fought back the voice in the back of her telling her to go back.

"I'm going to go now, Booth. Talk to you later, okay?"

"Bones, wait... Uh, can I come see you tonight? I just... need to see you"

"Booth..."

"No, please Bones.... just... please?" she couldn't argue against his pleading tone.

"Okay" his voice sounded relieved in response

"Okay"

"Bye Booth"

"I love you" he whispered, but the dial tone was already dead.

------

**Review, please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, there's a little bit of everything in this chapter.... bit of fluff, bit of angry words flying around, and then some serious issues that are going on.**

**This will be my last chapter for at least a week, maybe a bit more. Going on holidays without my precious laptop :( so wont be able to write as much as I'd like.... but be sure to put al your alerts on me and you'll know when I update as soon as i get back.**

**Enjoy!**

--------

His hand echoed as it lightly tapped the door to the mansion where his fiance was now staying. He took a small step back and waited. She answered and gave him a slight smile before moving slightly to let him in.

"Hey" he gave her a small smile and moved past her.

"Hey" her whisper behind him suggested she still hadn't changed her mind about coming back to their home.

"How are you?"

"Fine" she shut the door and continued on to the armchair in the lounge gesturing with her hand for him to join her in the room.

"So, enjoying it here?"

She looked at him and gave a slight shrug and her head returned to looking downwards.

"You know, Bones. Conversation usually requires two participants" he said it with a grin and settled down into the couch nearby.

"Where's Parker?" she said it in a angry tone. Her tone brought him back to the reality of the situation and the grin immediately left his face.

"He's being looked after"

There was an awkward silence that took over the room. Neither knew what to say, where to start. It went for minutes and finally Booth couldn't stand it any longer.

"This is completely stupid, Bones. Come on, you don't need to be here. You can come home with me. What Parker said was horrible and stupid and he didn't mean it because it isn't true, you are a wonderful mother and, if by any chance, that one day you believe that this world is good enough to have a little version of you in it, then you will be a fantastic mother to that child too" he moved off the couch and crouched in front of her "I think it's time we talked about what happened"

"What happened when?" her tone was of complete innocence.

"When I went away"

She instantly grimaced. "I don't want to talk about that time, Booth. What happened, happened. It's over now, there's no use always keeping the past with you, that's why it is called the past"

Booth allowed himself a slight smile with her attempt at a joke.

"We need to talk about it, Bones. We won't move forward before we do."

Her feet found the floor and he backtracked on his knees so she could walk past him.

"This has nothing to do with that time! I'm not ready to be in this relationship. I thought I was ready, but I'm not. That's all that this is about. Stop trying to make it about something it's not."

Booth stood and raised his voice slightly as she had just done.

"This has everything to do with that time! You're my fiance, as in getting married fiance. You are perfectly ready for this, you know that, I know that. You're just using this reason so you don't have to admit that you were not alright. I was gone, Temp. You were not okay. You may not want to talk about it but there are other people that were here too." his voice lowered and he gently moved towards her and pushed her towards the couch.

"You need to talk about it, Temp. It's what people do when they're in a relationship, okay?"

"I'm not ready to be a mother, Booth"

"Yes, you are. You know how I know that?" she shyly shook her head.

"You're a mother right now. Parker is your son. Okay? You may not know everything about being a parent and he may not be legally your son, but Temp, in every way that counts you are his mother." --WHAT???!!-- he gently caressed the side of her voice --WHAT???!!-- "Okay?"

She looked towards the floor. "He's only young, Temp. He'll yell at you sometimes, and most of the time what he says isn't right. In this case it wasn't right okay? We won't have another baby until you're ready, but if you do ever want to have one, I know that child will be the luckiest child because you're going to be their mother."

She looked up towards him and nodded, and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you for being so patient, Booth" she whispered

"My pleasure" he whispered back.

------------

It was a further hour later when they were both ready to talk, comfortably seated on the couch, Booth's arms encircling Brennan's as she gently closed her eyes in comfort.

"I've missed this" she whispered "I've missed you"

"Me too" he whispered back, she sighed and opened her eyes and focused on an ancient vase on the cupboard as she started to speak.

"I wasn't okay, I know that. I just didn't know what to do" she whispered softly. She took a deep breath and turned in his arms.

"I was so independent before I met you, I didn't need the help of anyone and then you came along and I don't think I realised it, but I liked not having to be so independent for once." she smiled at him "Now, I can look back and realize that I needed you, but back then I didn't think that."

He just smiled back, encouraging her to keep talking. He didn't need to interfere right now.

"When you first went, I really tried to be positive you know? I believed you when you said you'd come back, but then it got so hard so keep staying positive. I found your letter."

Booth eyes widened with surprise. He hadn't expected that.

"You weren't meant to read that unless, well, unless it all went wrong"

"Yeah, I know. I was going to stop...."

"Doesn't surprise me that you didn't"

She shrugged and continued.

"So I read that, and then I think it sank in you know? You might not be coming back.... Then it went from bad to worse. Nobody knew that our relationship had progressed and they didn't know I wasn't going home or eating..." she trailed off and squeezed his hand as she felt him start to grow tense with her words.

"You can't get angry now, Booth."

"I'm really sorry"

"Not your fault" she stated and then she turned in his arms, away from his face and started again.

"Then Angela finally got to me one night, she knew about me not going home and not eating. I don't know how I thought she wouldn't. Before I could tell her what happened, I fainted. Turns out that not eating, not sleeping and all the stress I had wasn't so good for me. I had an anxiety attack on the way to the hospital" she felt his arms reach around her tighter and she relaxed backwards into his arms. He kissed her hair.

"I was so scared about what was happening to me. I didn't realize what I was doing to myself. I just didn't want you to be away anymore" She quickly brushed away the stray tears that were gliding down her face.

"It happened a further five times in three weeks. I couldn't do anything about it." she quickly turned so she was right in front of his face "I didn't want to be weak for you, Booth. I really tried to be strong. I tried eating and sleeping but I couldn't. I was just so exhausted, I heard Angela talking to the doctor about giving me some sedatives. I freaked out, every time I closed my eyes I saw you. You were always dead" her voice stopped and she found that she couldn't continue. So she leaned forward into his arms and momentarily let the tears come down.

"I really tried, Booth. I really tried"

"I know you did. I know" he gripped her body as she started to sob.

------------

Brennan had stopped the tears and told Booth that she wanted to continue, she needed to get this out. He just nodded and didn't let go of her body.

"I went to your apartment and read the letter again. And I remembered what you said, about Parker? So I went to see him. He was so sad, Booth. Yet, so strong. He knew what was going on and he was really trying to be strong. That's when I realized that I could do that too. It hurt all the time but I tried to be stronger."

She started to chuckle and he looked at her quizzically "I went to see Cullen, I slapped him" he started to chuckle too.

"I didn't understand how he could do that, put you back there"

He gave her a smile. "You should have been worrying about yourself, not me. I was fine, really. It was my job, I could handle that"

"You don't have to lie to me Booth" he looked at her shocked, she leant into him as if to give him a hug but stopped to whisper in his ear. "I know you are hurting too"

He gulped and gave Brennan a slight smile

"You know I don't talk about what happens, Temp" she put both her hands on the side of his face, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"You need to talk about it, wasn't it you that just told me that?"

"It's different, you know that, I'm not going to give you any of those details"

"Come on, Booth. It'll make you feel better"

"You keep going, you were doing well" he pulled her hands of his face but kept them in his hands as he encouraged her with a nod.

"I'm not continuing unless you promise you'll talk about it" he sighed.

"Fine" she smiled, satisfied. Then her smile faded as she remembered where she was up to.

"So you were getting stronger right? You were getting better?" he prompted

She grimaced "For a little while, then one day I had skipped lunch and Angela got to me and I left, then I was in an accident"

He nodded, confirming that he knew that already.

"It was pretty bad that's for sure, but after, with Parker, everything seemed a bit better. I felt a connection to you through him. So it made it okay. And well I think you pretty much know the rest"

"In the crash, what were your injuries?"

"Ah, it wasn't too serious just a few broken bones"

"Spit it out, Bones"

"Three broken ribs, a broken right ankle and left leg, fractured sternum and I had bleeding in my abdomen and a pretty bad concussion. It doesn't matter though, I'm fine now"

He shook his head "I should have been there, I'm going to protect you from now on. I promise"

"You don't have to protect me, Booth."

"I'm going to Temp, you're not going to stop me"

She shrugged in defeat.

"The other day, in your office, what was that about?"

"Have you ever been in an accident Booth? A car accident by yourself?" he shook his head in response.

"I've been in many accidents, not too many car accidents, though. Never by myself."

"You don't know what it's like, Booth. I couldn't get out! I was stuck and I couldn't move my feet and everything was stuck, I had to get out. All I could think was that I'm stuck in this stupid car and I'm going to die and that I'd never see your face again" he dropped his head, not knowing how to offer any support.

"I struggled and kept trying to get out, but I couldn't and I prepared myself, I could smell the gas and I just knew that if I was going to die, then you would be the final thing to go past my eyes" she forced him to look at her

"I need you to promise me something Booth"

"Yeah, anything"  
"If anything ever happens to me, I need you to..."

"Oh, no, no, no we are not doing this. You got out, nothing happened."

"If It hadn't been for the man that was crazy enough to go into a burning vehicle then I wouldn't have got out, Booth. What would you have done?" There was a complete and utter silence that deafened the room.

"You told me to go on without you, if anything happened, Booth. I need you to promise me that you'll do the same"

"Nothing's going to happen, ever. I'll protect you"

"You can't protect me forever. Promise me, Booth"

"I can't promise that"

"Why not?" she looked at him confused. Wondering why he couldn't promise her.

"If you were not in my life anymore, I wouldn't be able to keep going. I may be able to stay alive, go through all the regulatory things in life, but my heart would physically not be able to keep going" she didn't try to hide any of her tears and neither did he.

"I'm sorry, Booth"

"What are you apologising for?"

"For trying to make you promise something that I wouldn't even do"

They both chuckled softly, but instantly the tension that had built up in the room relaxed.

"Okay, I accept your apology"

"Okay" she smiled and leaned closer to his face

"Is that all you wanted to say, Bones?"

She grinned "I think the rest could wait until later"

He closed the distance between them and softly let his lips connect with hers. Before they could go any further a soft knocking came from the front door.

"Oh come on!" Booth groaned. Brennan pecked his lips and got up from the couch, grinning the whole way.

She opened the door and said hello to Angela and Hodgins and then took an involuntary step back as something, or rather someone, collided into her legs.

"Parker? Hi there" he looked up at her guilty and reached his arms up wanting to be picked up. She accepted his request.

"I'm really sorry Dr Bones, I didn't mean it. You're the best mummy ever" She smiled at him and then looked over as Booth came towards her.

"It's okay, Parker. I think everything is going to be okay, now"

------

**Tell me what you like... what you don't like. Everything helps :) Until next time....**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woohoo!! I'm BA-ACK! Nicely refreshed from a week away, and ready to write again. Although, the Christmas shopping is definitely not a way to get rid of stress I assure you ;)**

**After the last chapter I'm sure all of you thought this story had nowhere to go. It's only getting started.... but of course I wont be giving any away!**

**Thanks to all you people still reading even with the long breaks in between chapters. It is very VERY appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Temperance Brennan didn't like it when she wasn't in control. She didn't like it when she didn't know what was going on. Most of all, she didn't like it when she had no idea how to fix it. She had always been in control of her life, her relationships had been with people that she could love and trust and therefore there was no chance that something could happen that would put her out of control. She had a strict schedule, and she did what she wanted to do. She had become a forensic anthropologist because she enjoyed it. She was good at her job because she concentrated on her work. Now, Temperance Brennan wasn't in control. She had no idea what was coming next and it was starting to get to her. She wasn't good at the relationship concept. Talking about emotions wasn't exactly one of her most favourite things to do. Avoid... Avoid... Avoid.

A couple of weeks had now passed and Brennan was living back with Booth and Parker. She was back at work and starting to get back into a familiar schedule. Booth and Brennan were back to working as a team, and although Booth seemed insistent on being a strong alpha-male most of the time Brennan was finally starting to feel happy again. That was until she had realised what was going on.

At first, Brennan hadn't thought anything of it, she hadn't noticed anything was wrong. Booth would get better by himself, he was just going through a rough patch - getting back into the swing of things. She didn't think anything was wrong when Booth didn't talk as much, or when he preferred to stay at work or go out or even when he kept pulling away from her time and time again. She would always convince herself everything was alright when he would come home and hug her, tell her he loved her, it was all okay then. Now though, she realised something was wrong, it wasn't normal Booth-like behaviour. Booth was always close, always just behind Brennan whenever she looked. It annoyed her most of the time, yet she was now missing it.

She missed the real Booth, the one that had - for the time being - gone missing.

------

Brennan POV

"He doesn't talk anymore, I don't know what to do, Ange" I admitted, struggling to find a way to understand what was going on with Booth.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"When I was staying at your house and he came around, we talked about how I felt and what happened to me. He promised he'd talk about what happened to him, but he's gone silent. He's always avoiding me"

"He's being distant" She agreed. "You have to tie him down, close all possible exits and make him talk"

"Tie him down? Close all possible exits?" I asked unbelievingly.

"I didn't mean it literally sweetie, I just mean you have to make him talk, don't let him get away"  
I nodded, now knowing what she meant.

"Can you take Parker tonight, please?" I asked, a plan formulating in my mind about how I could get Booth alone, without distractions.

"Yeah, of course I can, sweetie. I hope you can sort this out" I gave her a slight smile in agreement.

"Me too"

--------------

"I'm home" I heard Booth call as he finally entered the apartment. It was already nearing nine o'clock.

"I'm in here" I called back, taking a deep breath, preparing for what I knew was going to be a long night.

He came in smiling and kissed me on the cheek like every other night.

"I love you" he whispered and walked straight towards our bedroom. It was only now that I could see that something was really wrong, how could I not have seen it before? His smile was fake, that I could tell easily. His eyes were dark and the dark bags under his eyes proved my suspicion about not getting much sleep.

His arms reached around me from behind, as he returned from the bedroom. I took more notice of his every move now, and noticed his arms were much tighter than I remembered. It was like he thought I was disappearing and he was hanging on incase I vanished before his very eyes.

"How was your day? A bit boring with no case isn't it?" he asked. For once, I couldn't concentrate on work, not now.

I turned in his arms and stroked my hand down his cheek.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, trying to hide the concern in my voice the best I could.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Pretty hungry though, what do you feel like?" He moved away from my hands and went to the fridge, listing ingredients that were present.

"You're not okay, Booth" I stated, but he ignored me and grabbed out ingredients for whatever he had decided to make.

"I know you're not okay, Boo.... Seeley." That caught his attention. I seldom used his given name.

"Stop worrying, I'm fine." he answered roughly. He left the ingredients and exited the kitchen, moving towards the bedroom. I followed quickly behind him.

"You can't avoid me forever, you know that. You don't talk to me anymore, Booth. In the past two weeks, we haven't been intimate. You keep pulling away from me, and you always come home really late smelling of alcohol" I stopped just inside our bedroom door and turned to lock the door. Effectively closing all exits, we would talk about this and he wouldn't get away.

This was going to end now. We were Brennan and Booth, we'd work it out.

-------

**I know it's a bit short, but I really wanted to keep the next conversation to its own chapter. It'll be up in no time.**

**Until we meet again....**

**Amelibum xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all, sorry for the delay but you know how it is with the holiday season... Busy Busy Busy! Also, on that note! Hope Everyone had a very Merry Christmas, if you celebrate that, if not - Happy Holidays! Hope you all get a well-worth it break and have lots of fun!**

**And here's the conversation as promised...... and some truths....!**

**Btw, Brennan is a little OOC - I do realise that, but for this story to work she kind of has to be. So I apologise if that upsets anyone, but it's been a while now and she's slowly learning...**

**Finally, (sorry for the long AN) I need a beta! I know there is a section where you can see them, but if anyone would like to volunteer it would be very much appreciated - I'm a really bad punctuation/grammar writer.**

EDIT: I have changed the last paragraph of this chapter only because it was a little girl, not a little boy (This is from WHPFY - Booth killed the girls father)

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

As Booth heard the lock on the door click he turned to look at her.

"Why are you locking the door?" He asked confused as he stared at her face looking for an answer, and suddenly feeling slightly claustrophobic.

"We have to talk about this Booth, you're aren't going anywhere" Her voice surprised him, it was firm and sure. She was positive that they could sort it out, talk a bit, and everything would be fine. He wasn't so sure.

"We don't have to talk about anything, there is nothing to talk about. So you can lock that door and think that it will work but it's not going to work. I'm going to bed" He moved towards the en-suite that connected to their bedroom but stopped as she moved to block his way.

"No Booth. This is going to work. Why won't you talk to me?"

"I am talking to you! See? Hello Temperance, now let me through"

"Very mature Booth. I don't know who you are anymore" she admitted quietly.

He seemed to soften at her tone and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm really fine, Temp. Okay? I'm fine" he felt her shake her head against his chest and then she pulled away.

"You are not fine. You are definitely not fine!" He raised his eyebrows and backed away from her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why don't you believe me?!" Both their voices were slowly raising.

"Believe you?! Why don't you trust me?! You are not the man I know and love!"

"Love! What do you even know about love?!" He spat back at her, and then turned the lock on the door and left the room. She quickly followed behind him yelling the whole way. They yelled back at forth at each other until Booth grabbed his keys and opened the front door.

"Leave! That's what you do best isn't it?!" Brennan yelled at his back.

Booth stopped in his tracks and finally it was silent. The yelling stopped and now there were two people staring at each other, wondering how it had got so bad.

"I'm sorry" His voice filled the silence

"Me too" she whispered back.

Both stood, staring into each others eyes. It could have been minutes, but realistically it was only a few seconds.

In two quick strides they were connected. Body to body. Mouth to mouth. A sigh escaped from Brennan's lips as they hurriedly moved back towards the bedroom, clothes leaving a trail behind them.

-------

Brennan lay quietly, her head against Booth's bare chest and his arm draped over her protectively, stroking her arm methodically.

"I don't know how to fix this" she whispered. Booth sighed in response, but did not answer.

"I never asked where Parker was, assumed he went somewhere" He asked instead.

"Yeah, Angela has him"

"Okay"

"I know you want to believe that nothing is wrong, but there is something. I just want to help. Don't push me away" She added and pushed herself up so she could look at his face. She smiled at him "Please?"

"I'll sort it out" He assured her "You don't have to worry, I can sort it out myself" She didn't respond at first and put her head back onto his chest.

"You don't trust me" She finally said.

"Of course I do" He replied quickly, trying to push away any of her fears.

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?" His hand tilted her chin up to him, forcing her to look at him

"There is nothing to tell you" He pressed his lips against hers once again and tried to distract her from her thoughts. He pushed his body into hers, causing a groan from her.  
"You can't distract me with sex, Booth" She struggled to keep her voice firm.

"I could always try" he grinned back at her and she was gone.

"Look me in the eye and promise me there is nothing wrong, Seeley" She forced out, pulling away from him. He looked her in the eye, gulped, and then smiled.

"There's nothing wrong. I promise" She seemed to accept his promise as her lips moved down his body.

What Brennan didn't know couldn't hurt her. That's what he hoped anyway.

----------

Booth POV

As I watched her go out the door early the next morning, smiling and much happier than she had been the previous night, I almost thought that everything was okay, but it wasn't. Everything was so far from okay that I could have laughed, but I didn't. Laughter was for people that were happy, excited, enjoying life. That wasn't me.

I had convinced her that nothing was wrong, told her that everything was fine. She had finally believed me. Every ounce of my being had wanted to tell her something was wrong, something was seriously wrong, but I couldn't. How could I ever upset her? How could I break her heart again?

_"Leave! That's what you do best isn't it?!" _Her words had stabbed at my heart. I had done that to her, I had hurt her. While I tried to be the one person in her life that didn't hurt her, I did. So, I can't tell her what's really wrong. I know she'll deny it, say that it's not true, but I know that it is.

I don't know how to fix what is broken, but I know that I can bottle it up and keep it inside, because she doesn't need this. If all I have to do in this life is keep Temperance Brennan happy, then I'm going to do it.

I know what's true, I know that I'm responsible for what happened to her when I was away. It's all my fault. I also know that I'm never going to be able to sleep again without seeing the face of that little girl, the girl with the beautiful brown pigtails that was now missing a father. So, while I know I should tell her, I won't.

It's all my fault.

* * *

**So now you know what's wrong with Booth. Whether what he believes is true or not remains to be seen... but he thinks that it's his fault and he isn't going to talk to Brennan. Will she ever get it out of him?**

**Amelibum xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. Talk about a long break, huh? It's been more than a year since I've updated... I'm now finished high school (Yay) and onto University (Much less work) so I have more freetime to write.**

**And come on, who wouldn't get into the writing again after that 100th episode of Bones? It was pretty awesome, and forced me to come back to this story and get my writing hat back on again.  
**

**I think it's been too long when you have to re read your story to remember about what's going on :)**

**But here I am again, and continuing Secrets of the Heart. I hope you are all still there and will keep reading and enjoying the story.**

**I don't own any of these characters, I'm just borrowing them for some fun and enjoyment. If I did own them, that 100th episode last scene wouldn't have ended the way it did FYI!!**

**On with the show....**

* * *

Brennan quickly walked across the Jeffersonian floor, heading towards her office. It was still early and there were only a few members of staff working in various areas. She gave a nod to a passing colleague and went into her office.

She was feeling reasonably better today. Booth had seemed better that morning and they had connected the previous night for the first time in a long time. Maybe, she thought, everything was just fine and she was overreacting.

"Hey Sweetie!" Brennan turned her head and saw her friend walking into her office, she shifted to look at her watch and noticed that it was unusually early for her artist friend to be at work.

"You're here early this morning, Ange"

"So are you"

"I'm usually here early Ange"

"Okay, so I actually came here to see what happened last night. Everything seemed okay when I dropped Parker off" Brennan smiled.

"Yeah, everything was good, Ange. We both feel better now after being intimate last night. I think our relationship is much stronger now"

"Did you talk to Booth? Or just have sex?" Angela sighed when Brennan just looked down to her work "Sweetie, you didn't talk to him? He distracted you with sex"

"Well I'm quite satisfied"

"I bet you are" Angela muttered.

"Look, Ange, it's fine. He seemed much better this morning. He promised me everything is okay. He wouldn't lie to me, Angela. He slept really well and we ate breakfast together. He's fine, I'm fine. Everything is fine.

"You keep telling yourself that, sweetie. You're a doctor, Bren. Something is wrong with him"

"Ange..."

"No. Seriously, Bren. Something is wrong. You have to talk to him"

"Angela. Everything is fine. I am quite able to conduct my own thoughts. I have some work to do, can you shut the door on the way out?"

Angela knew their conversation was over and she quickly stood and left Brennan to her work, shutting the door behind her.

Brennan looked out the window of her office at Angela's retreating figure. She was sure Booth was okay and hoped that for once, she knew more about the emotional aspects of relationships than Angela did.

* * *

Brennan stretched her neck from side to side and tapped her fingers on her desk as she thought about the scene she was writing. She wanted all the details to be completely correct, and she knew that all the forensic scenes were without any mistakes. It was the other scenes that she wasn't sure about.

"Hey" Booth greeted as both him and Parker walked in.

She looked over and noticed Booth looked very tired and grimaced as Angela's words rang through her head.

_Something's wrong_

Booth's eyes closed as soon as he hit the couch and Brennan shook her head, trying to force the thoughts out and instead focused on Parker who had already turned his attention to a dinosaur she kept on the floor just for him. "I'm just going to finish this"

"I'll just play with Mr Dino. That okay Dr Bones?"

"Yeah, Parker. That's fine. Just come here for a second okay?" he got off the floor and walked over, stopping just in front of her.

"Can you be real quiet, Parker?" she whispered and Parker's eyes lit with excitement as he thought that Dr Bones could be asking him something very special.

"Yeah!" he instantly yelled and then grinned as he remembered she had said quiet.

"Ssssh, Parker." She looked over at Booth and noticed he hadn't moved an inch. The feeling of worry entered her body again.

"Your dad needs a big rest, okay? So we have to be real quiet. I need to finish this as well, but if you need something you can come over to me real quietly okay?"

Parker nodded very seriously. "Pinky Promise, Dr Bones. I'll be real quiet"

Brennan Smiled at him. "Good boy there's another surprise in that box over there for you, but remember to be quiet okay?"

Parker quickly went over to the box and excitedly opened the present inside and sent a grin to Brennan when he discovered what it was.

"Thanks, Dr Bones" he whispered, looking over at his dad before sitting and continuing to play with his toys.

Brennan smiled in relief and looked back to Booth and noticed that his neck was now at a weird angle which she knew would not do his back any good when he would awake in a short amount of time. She quickly went over and gently pushed him into laying down.  
"Hey, I'm not asleep, Bones" his eyes opened and he tried to grin but it was masked with fatigue and his eyes closed soon after.

"Just rest, I'm going to be a while. Parker's fine"

"Okay" He agreed and she brushed a hand down his cheek before returning to her desk and getting on with her work.

It took Brennan another 30 minutes before she was finished and she smiled with satisfaction as she hit the save button and closed her laptop down. She sighed when she saw it was already six in the evening and that Parker was probably getting to be very hungry. Booth hadn't even pressured her into leaving for a meal. She shook it off and gathered her things together.

"Ready to go home, Parker?"

"I'm hungry, Dr Bones. Can we have pizza?" his lips formed into a pout and she shook her head at him.

"I don't know, let's see what dad says"

"He's still asleep though, he won't care"

"I'm sure he will, Parker" she leant down and placed her hand on Booth's shoulders and shook him gently.

"Wake up, Booth. I'm finished"

His body jerked as he came out of a nightmare and he sat up quickly and pushed against Brennan's arms so hard that she fell backwards and hit the chair behind her.

His eyes widened as he saw what he had done.

"Bones..."

"I'm fine, Booth. Relax" Her hand quickly came up to touch her head where she had made contact with the chair and let out a curse when a strong sensation of pain went right through her. "Owww"

Booth was already up and moving towards her. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you so hard"

"I'm fine, just a bump" She got to her feet and grabbed the offending chair as she swayed when the dizziness came. "Whoah"

Booth's arms slowly circles around her waist and he hugged her tightly. "You're okay. Just a bump on the head. You're okay"

Brennan hugged him back in confusion and sent Parker a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Booth. I just lost my balance. Must have been some dream"

"Yeah. Must have been" His smile was forced when he pulled pack from the hug but he grabbed her hand and then reached for Parkers'.

"Everything's okay"

As they walked out together, Angela looked over and caught Brennan's gripped Booth's hand tighter to reassure herself that he was there, alert and alive, but she knew something wasn't right.

* * *

**What's wrong with Booth? Will Brennan be able to get through to him and find out? All coming soon..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the Reviews People, glad to see some people are still out there. I'm going to try and get this out quicker, but we'll see. Much longer chapter and lots of Fluffy Fluff Fluff =) **

**Enjoy.**  


* * *

"So, what pizza do you want bud?" Booth asked as he turned the car into a park right outside a shop advertising 'Pizza's to die for' on the front window.

"I dunno, daddy, can I come in and look?" Parker was already struggling to get the seat belt off even as he spoke.

"Yeah, sure. Vegetarian, Bones?"

"Yeah. I'll stay here"

"Okay" Booth leant over and kissed her cheek and then left the car, closing his door while opening the back seat door for Parker who had successfully released his seat belt and they both continued into the restaurant, Parker happily skipping beside his father.

The picture made Brennan's lips curve naturally, but her worry for Booth and what had happened in the lab set her lips back into a line. It was natural to have nightmares, wasn't it? She thought to herself. He had been put into a horrifying position when he had returned to what she assumed was as worse, or even more worse than war. He had killed people, hadn't that been what he had said? It was perfectly normal for him to experience nightmares related to that experience. She just didn't understand why those facts weren't reassuring her that nothing was wrong.

She watched as Booth and Parker came back out of the restaurant, two boxes in hand, and Booth grinning at Parker as he said something that was obviously amusing. Booth settled Parker into the back seat and then climbed in himself. Brennan took the boxes from his hands and set them on her lap and turned her body towards Parker as he set off on another long winding story of his adventures that day.

* * *

It was much later before they were alone. Parker had dragged them both into watching a movie with him. One that Parker had obviously watched before as he started telling her what was going to happen midway through. Yet again, she didn't understand the movie all that well, but understood enough to know that when the green ogre was marrying the pretty princess that it was a good thing.

Once that movie was finished, Parker then made Booth come and play some sort of game with him in his room and they left Brennan alone in the lounge to clean up from their takeout.

She had cleaned all the dishes away, watched a fascinating documentary about the inner workings of the human brain and was almost finished replying to all her emails, before Booth returned to the room. He fell onto the couch next to her and read over her shoulder.

"Wait, go back up" Brennan turned to him in surprise, she thought he had just been sitting there.

"Booth. It was you that told me reading over someone's shoulder isn't polite"

"Please can you go back up a bit"

"Adding please doesn't help Booth" she commented, but scrolled up despite herself and looked to see what he could possibly have seen.

"What?" she asked, when she came up with nothing.

"That" he pointed to the screen and she grimaced when she saw she hadn't deleted the recent invitation to dinner from Jonathan.

"Oh... uh... I meant to delete that" She smiled sheepishly and clicked on the email and was about to press delete before Booth stopped her.

"Who's Jonathan?"

"He's...nothing" she knew she should have gave a much more detailed reply, but she just didn't know what to say. Jonathan Hallow was a fellow anthropologist. She had met him at a conference more than two years ago and they had hit off straight away. Truth was, if she wasn't with Booth she would have replied with a yes and they would have been 'between the sheets,' as Booth called it, that night. Guilt spread through her quickly, even though she had done nothing wrong.

"Doesn't seem like nothing" he commented and continued to read some very delicate lines of the email out aloud and Brennan urged him to stop right from the start.

"Don't worry, Booth. From a long time ago" This time she made sure she deleted it and then closed the computer quickly and placed it on the table in front of her "So, did you win?"

"Huh?" Booth looked at her in confusion "Oh, the game with Parker? No. No, didn't win. You can't just change the topic, Bones, who is he?"

"He's no-one. Look, I know you get very possessive and jealous when someone just looks at me, so I can see how that must have seemed, but Jonathan and I were never in a relationship. We were just frequent sexual partners. Nothing to worry about. No emotional attachment."

"You were.. what?" Brennan sighed as she realised that wasn't the best way of explaining the situation.

"Booth. I'm with you now. I was with men before you, you know that."

"Knowing is a bit different from reading about it, Brennan"

She snapped her head up when he didn't use her nickname.

"I deleted the email. I had already replied to it and had told him I was in a serious relationship. What else do you want me to do?"

She knew she was out of trouble when he grinned at her.

"Serious relationship, huh?" She rolled her eyes at him, and stayed silent. "I'm sorry. I just don't like hearing about you with other guys, or reading about it for that matter"

"I'm sorry, I should have deleted it as soon as I had replied."

"Okay"

"Okay"

They both smiled at each other, and Brennan let him pull her towards him when he slipped a hand around her.

"Fight over?" she asked quietly and got a laugh in response.

"That's not really a fight, Bones, but yeah fight over." He kissed her forehead and reached for the remote that was just to his left.

They were silent as the television filled the room with noise and Brennan let out a contented sigh.

"I love you, Booth" She felt him go completely still and looked up in question.

His eyes were looking down at her and he leant down and pressed his lips against hers for a long while, before releasing her and letting his forehead rest against hers.

"I love you too. So much. You said it by yourself" She felt his arms go tighter around her and she wondered why she had ever thought anything was wrong. He loved her, that was all that mattered.

* * *

"Parker's asleep. I'm going to go to bed too" She whispered, about two hours later from the doorway after checking on Parker only seconds ago. She got a nod in response.

"Okay. I'll be there soon" She noticed the hockey scores filter across the screen and knew soon would be a little while yet.

It was just over an hour before she felt him slide into bed behind her.

"What took you so long?" She asked, voice full of sleep.

"Sorry" he whispered in return and pulled her body back against his "Go back to sleep"

"Wasn't asleep. Can't sleep without you" she sighed and grabbed the hand that was slung over her hip and pulled until they were completely together. She waited a moment, unsure whether now was the right time.

"Booth?" She asked. If he was awake she would ask, she decided.

"Hmmm?

"What was the dream about earlier?"

When she didn't get a response for a while, she decided he had gone to sleep and thought the best thing to do was forget it. She forced her eyes closed and was asleep in only a few minutes.

He waited until he felt her grip go slack and a soft snore to fill the room before answering.

"You"

* * *

She was the first to wake in the morning and was making herself breakfast when a sleepy eyed Parker walked into the kitchen and yawned hugely.

"Morning, Parker" She smirked when all she got in return was a grunt. She sat a bowl in front of him and pushed the cereal boxes towards him. "Help Yourself"

"Thanks" She watched him look at each box and choose his selection before she returned to reading an anthropology journal she had recently started receiving.

"Can I ask you something?" Parker asked, a few seconds later. Brennan looked up in surprise.

"Yeah, of course Parker" she noted one last thing in the journal before putting it down and turning her attention to Parker. He opened his mouth once and then again, almost as if he didn't know how to talk.

"What is it, Parker?" She encouraged.

"Is daddy alright?" her eyes opened wide as she tried to think how to answer the question.

"Yes. You're dad's fine" She said, almost as if she was trying to convince herself.

"Really? He doesn't seem okay since he came back from the bad bad place"

She assumed that's what Booth had called it.

"Well the bad, bad place was...uh... bad" she groaned inwardly at her words. "What I mean, Parker, is that it was bad, but now he's here, so it's okay."  
Parker seemed to take the words and took another spoonful of his cereal. His eyes moved back to hers.

"You'd tell me if my daddy wasn't okay, wouldn't you?"

"Sure" she answered simply and then tried to smile at him. "Listen, I better go get your dad up. Be right back" she had to force herself to walk out of the room and not run. How was she meant to know what to tell him? She walked into the main bedroom and saw that Booth was on his side, facing away from her, still fast asleep. She looked at the clock and noticed it was now seven thirty. She knew he had a meeting at nine thirty, and didn't have to be up for at least an hour, but she wanted to leave now and she could always pretend it was later than it was. She moved onto the bed and lay down next to him so she could face him.

"Booth" she slid her hand down his face "Wake up"

She sighed when he didn't move and inch. "Wake up, Booth, you're going to be late"

"Go way. 'leepin" he mumbled.

"Well, I'm going to take Parker to day care now, Booth. If you wake up now you can kiss me, otherwise, see you later" She giggled when his eyes snapped open.

"S'mean" he said, sleep making his voice sound deep and croaky

"Still true" she countered and rolled off the bed "Bye, Booth" she laughed as she exited the bedroom and continued through the hall to the kitchen.

"Why are you laughing?" Parker asked from his position on the couch where cartoons filled the tv screen.

"You'll see" she said and collected her bag off the floor and put her laptop in it and the journal she had been reading that morning. She was just starting to put her coat on when Booth strolled into the room.

"It's only seven thirty" he grumbled and walked over to her. "You said I was going to be late. You lied"

"Did I? Oh, sorry" she smirked at him in amusement and watched as he looked over to Parker on the couch.

"Hey, Parker, you remember what the T-monster is?" Brennan looked over in confusion as Parker's eyes lit up

"Can I be the T-Monster, daddy?! Oh, please!"

"What's the T-monster?" Brennan asked, but received no indication either male had heard her.

"It's your turn, bud" Booth picked Parker up and whispered in his ear. Brennan got her car keys and turned to the door. Something told her a quick exit was needed. She tried to pull the door open but Booth's hand stopped it and then he was leaning against the door and she was trapped.

"Go" That was all the warning Brennan had before Parker leapt at her and assaulted her by tickling her. Brennan laughed despite herself and tried to move out of the way of the child but he had her cornered. Parker giggled with joy.

"What's this?" Brennan asked, out of breath from laughing from Parker's assault.

"The Tickle monster" Booth replied from behind her and then started to attack her from behind.

The game soon turned when Brennan started to get Parker back and made the boy run away, Brennan was about to go after him when Booth's arms stopped tickling and tugged her back to him and then turned her so she was facing him.

"That was quite fun" she said between breaths and laughed despite herself.

"Yeah, used to do it to Parker all the time" Booth said and leaned in to kiss her.

"No, Daddy! Yucky! Stop kissing. It's gross" Booth pecked her on the cheek instead then gestured for Parker to come over.

"Close your eyes" he instructed. Parker obeyed almost immediately.

"You too, Bones" when she didn't do as he said, he stared at her and made her give in.

She felt him move in front of her and then felt his hands caressing her face. She waited for only a few more seconds before she felt his lips on hers and she let him have his way. She hummed in pleasure and then opened her eyes when she felt him lean away. She watched as he picked up Parker and started to kiss his face.

"Kissing is definitely not yucky. Shows how much I love my two favourite people in the world" Booth said. Brennan's heart swelled and she couldn't help but feel overwhelming joy as Parker giggled and struggled free, wiping his face.

"Yuck!" he complained.

"I have to go Booth, I'll see you later" she reached around him to get to the door and then groaned when he still stood in the way. "Seriously, Booth. Out of the way"

"Wait, just for a second. Parker, can you go get dressed for me, please?"

"Sure, daddy" he skipped off towards his room.

"I'm going to take him today, I think. I don't know, something just doesn't feel right." he shrugged "I think we need some bonding time or whatever"

She remembered the conversation only this morning "Yeah. Bonding time sounds good, so I'll see you tonight then? I'll meet you here"

"Yeah, sounds good. Don't work too hard okay?" he stroked her cheek for a second then was moving from in front of her.

"Have fun with Parker" She said as she opened the door. "I love you" she added and then shut the door firmly behind her.

"I love you too" Booth whispered and tried to shrug himself of the bad feeling that had been lodged in his chest since waking up. He didn't know if it was because of the level of fatigue he felt through his body or the remaining images in his head of the latest nightmare that had plagued his sleep just before Brennan had woke him up.

He just wanted to feel like everything was okay again.

* * *

**Read. Love. Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The usual apologies would go here for being so late with an update, but hey. I think you've probably come to expect it by now (I hope)**

**Just a note... I now have my own blog! It's linked as my homepage in my profile if you want to check it out. I'm going to put all my various writing adventures on there... So Check it out if you get a chance...**

**On with the story...**

* * *

Booth grinned as he watched his son climb up the ladder onto the playground they had found. It had been a good day, he had to admit, and he was sure Parker had enjoyed it too. He hadn't realised how much he missed being alone with his son. They had just made it to the playground after spending the day in the park playing baseball. Booth had called in sick to work and had been crossing his fingers ever since that nobody would die. As much as he loved being with Bones, he needed some time with watched as Parker moved through the playground, spinning, pushing and pulling various objects that were featured throughout the play equipment.

"Daddy! Come Push!" Parker yelled across the playground as he sat on the swing waiting to be pushed.

"Okay" Booth made his way over to the swing and pushed Parker a few times and then stepped back and laughed when he screamed with delight as he soared high into the sky.

"Daddy! Look!" Parker grinned

"Yeah, I can see. We better start heading home soon, Parker. It's getting cold out here" He sneaked a look at his watch and was surprised to see it was already five in the afternoon. He let Parker go for a few more minutes and then stepped in to stop the swing himself.

"Let's go, Parker. Home Time" Parker started to argue, then realising that he was in fact cold, leaped off and grabbed his dad's outstretched hand. They walked in silence in the general direction of the car for a few minutes before Parker decided to talk.

"Hey, daddy. I wasn't going to ask you because Bones answered me first but.." he paused for a moment and looked up to his dad. .."why are you so sad daddy? Don't Bones and me make you happy?"

Booth stopped in shock and looked down at his son.

"What? Why would you think that?" Booth crouched down so he was level with his son's eyes. "I'm not sad, buddy. I'm really happy. I love Bones and I love you"

Parker seemed to consider this for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Booth smiled at his son, pulled him in to his arms and lifted him up. "Would I ever lie to you?"

Parker giggled and wrapped his arms around Booth's neck. "I love you daddy"

Booth pushed down the urge to cry. "I love you too, buddy" He held on to Parker for much longer than necessary before speaking again "You're getting heavy mate. Let's go home"

Parker ran ahead and Booth let him go, stopped to take a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut in the process. All he could think of was how Parker would feel if he died and how he had served a child that pain for no reason except that he was told to. Maybe something was wrong. He could never remember feeling this horrible all the time, especially after spending a whole day with his son. He wiped angrily at his eyes and took a steadying breath before walking ahead.

Eventually everything had to improve. Right?

* * *

Brennan sighed and blinked a few times to take the blur out of her eyes. She knew she had worked for far too long and the pain in her neck only confirmed her suspicions. She looked up from the report she was writing and noticed that the lights in the main area of the lab were off and almost everyone had left. Was it really that late? She looked up to the click that was on the wall opposite her and groaned when she saw it was eleven o'clock.

Booth was gonna _kill_ her.

She had promised a while ago to Booth that she'd never stay later than ten in the lab and only then if it was of high importance. She could just say that these reports were of high importance as she had to get all the details down straight away since she had just looked at the bones in question only this evening. She knew that excuse wouldn't survive, but she'd try. She hurriedly pushed the files shut, grabbed her coat and bag and rushed out of the lab, nodding at the security guard on the main door as she went. She stopped when she dug her phone out of her bag and realised there were no missed calls and a feeling of panic started to rise. He always called her when she stayed even the slightest bit late. Why hadn't he called?

She quickly hit one on her speed dial and waited for the call to go through and felt her panic rise when Booth didn't answer. She quickly ended the call and then tried again, while opening the car door and stuffing the key in the ignition in a hurry. Again, there was no answer on the other end of the phone and she made herself breathe before making the car start and moving the car out of the carpark and towards home.

She expected that she had broken a few road rules on the way home, but since there were only a few cars left on the road and she had at least checked the intersections despite the nearly overwhelming hysteria creeping through her, she thought people would forgive her.

She parked the car in a hurry, and ran out of the car, trying the phone one more time. She nearly jumped in surprise when Booth answered.

"Hmm?" His voice was soft, mumbled and scratchy. It took her all of two seconds to realise he had been asleep.

She growled and opened the door to their apartment.

"You frustrate me Seeley Booth" She heard a mumbled reply that reeked confusion but closed her phone and made her way into their bedroom. He had only just got off the bed when she came running in, straight into his arms.

"Whoah" he struggled to get out a reply. His arms encircled her and gripped her tighter when he heard a sob escape her lips.

"Bones. Hey, honey. What's wrong?" He tried to step back so he could see her face, but she only pushed herself into him tighter. "Okay. Okay, let's just sit down for a second" He backed around to sit on the bed and concern filtered through when she simply wrapped herself around him and sat on his lap.

"Bones. What's going on?" he didn't receive a reply, but heard her take a few shaky breaths and start to draw back, so he could see her face. He used his thumb to wipe away the streaks that were left on her face from the few tears that had escaped.

"I'm sorry. So Stupid. You weren't answering you phone and you always call me. It was late. Oh god. I'm fine. Stupid" She started to move off his lap but looked up into his eyes when he grabbed her legs and held her in place.

"I'm half asleep here, Bones. You aren't making any sense" he tried a slight smile and was relieved when she returned a half-hearted one as well.

"I was doing reports and it was really late. You usually call me when I'm not home, but you hadn't. I was just worried, that's all. Didn't realise you were sleeping when you weren't answering your phone. Everything's fine"

"Oh. Sorry. I fell asleep earlier. Parker wore me out. I'm sorry, Bones. I should have called"

"I shouldn't have made any assumptions. I'm sorry. I just... freaked out, I suppose. Isn't that what Angela would say?" Booth laughed

"Yeah, but you aren't Angela" he grinned and pulled her towards him, kissed her and groaned when she pushed him onto his back.

"I'm really tired, Bones" he mumbled and then cursed when she started to move down his body and then stopped and tumbled off him.

"Sleep tight" she giggled when she saw his shocked expression.

"Cheeky" he commented and rolled so he was on top of her "I'm sorry I didn't call, Bones"

"It's okay" she said and then continued to show him how okay it really was.

* * *

It was early when Brennan woke. Too early, she realised with a quick glance to the bedside table. She brushed her hand down Booth's chest and sighed in contentment at how comfortable she was. She was never a cuddle type person before Booth. She'd always rolled away and slept by herself, yet she didn't know a better feeling when even in unconscious Booth's arms tightened around her. She was debating on whether she should wake him up or not when she heard him talking.

"I'm sorry, so sorry"

"I think I said it was okay last night, Booth" she grinned and pushed off him and noticed that his eyes were closed.

"I had to do it. I'm sorry"

It was only then Brennan realised that Booth wasn't talking to her.

"I had to do what I was told. I'm sure your daddy loved you. Sorry"

Brennan stilled with his words and thought about what she could do. It was obviously he was having a bad dream. Were you meant to wake someone up when they were having a nightmare? This was Booth's thing, not hers.

"No! Don't do that! No!" Brennan jumped when he started yelling and tried to soothe him when his body tensed and his arms reached out to stop the invisible object of his dreams. She didn't know what you were supposed to do, but she didn't want him to be in pain. She rubbed her right hand across his bare chest and her left hand curled around his cheek.

"Booth. Wake up. It's Brennan. It's just a dream. Booth" she started to shake him more forcefully when he didn't make any movement that showed he could hear her.

"No! No! No! No!" he came out of the dream in one shocked movement and she watched as his eyes tried to recognise the surroundings and force his mind to be convinced it was all a fake reality. She pushed herself into a sitting position and gently grabbed his hand that lay limp on the bed.

"Booth. Are you okay? Do you know where you are?" he seemed to only establish he wasn't alone in that second and another to recognise Brennan and then another before he was grabbing her and pulling her into his arms.

"Bones. You're okay. Oh. You're okay"

Brennan knew that she needed to question him, but now she knew he felt scared. When she was scared, Booth hugged her and made it okay. It was time to return the favour.  
"Yeah. I'm okay. You're okay. Everything's okay" she moved her hands up and down his back in an attempt to soothe him and was surprised when he relaxed into her arms.

"I didn't want to do it, Bones. I didn't want to do it" She started to ask him what he was talking about and then stopped herself. Soothe. Soothe. Soothe.

"I know you didn't. It's okay. Ssssh. Go back to sleep"

She pushed against him until he was lying down and she was next to him. She rubbed her hand down his chest again and pulled up the blankets when she felt him shiver. She knew he had surrendered to sleep a few minutes later when his body went limp.

"I love you, Booth. We're going to fix this. I promise" she curled into him more securely and let herself go under as well.

* * *

**Read. Love. Review.**  
**Amelibum. x**


End file.
